earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Ace 1
Characters * Mystery Man * Patient #A-001 Location * Cadmus Labs, Charlton's Point, NM * December 17th 2008, 0737 Local Time VOX Archive * Mystery Man: Wake up... * Patient #A-001: sheets rustling Who... who is there? * Mystery Man: You tell me... The power inhibitors have been turned off in here. * Patient #A-001: What?! Why would you do that! I'm... I'm dangerous! rustling, footsteps, locked door rattling * Mystery Man: You can't hurt me... Trust me. * Patient #A-001: What do you want? * Mystery Man: I want to see what you can do... Can you show me? * Patient #A-001: What... What do you want to see? * Mystery Man: You are a psychokinetic as well. Why don't you move that water. * Patient #A-001: The cup? * Mystery Man: No. The water in the cup... * Patient #A-001: That's harder than- sigh Okay... Fine... thrum, water sloshing * Mystery Man: footsteps Impressive... water ripple, chuckle Very impressive. * Patient #A-001: gasp I can't- I'm- water sloshing, splash, thud * Mystery Man: sigh That's a shame... Here, let me help you up.clatter * Patient #A-001: grit-teeth: I'm sorry I splashed you. * Mystery Man: chuckle Don't be. I'm not... It was... refreshing. chuckle Oh, hold on. flung unfolded Take this... for your nose. You got a little- * Patient #A-001: Th- Thank you. * Mystery Man: Don't mention it. I get those too... You can keep the handkerchief. * Patient #A-001: sigh You're a nice man... You're not like the others. * Mystery Man: The others? * Patient #A-001: The doctors and the guards. * Mystery Man: footsteps Wait, are you saying you're mistreated? How? grapple How?! * Patient #A-001: Uh... They do experiments on me... on my brain. * Mystery Man: chuckle this is just them trying to help you. * Patient #A-001: No! They're... They're are making me into a weapon. I've heard their thoughts! Wait... How come I can't hear your thoughts? gasp You're... you're like me, aren't you? * Mystery Man: chuckle You're a smart girl... maybe even too smart. door opens That's... That's not a bad thing... being smart. I got to go for now... I still have things to do before I can get you out of here, but I'm working on it. Okay? And... while I am gone, I'll look into these claims of abuse. If it's true, I'll be back soon. Until then... closes * Cadmus Personnel: footsteps Hey you! Who are you?! You don't have a clearance to be here... Let me see your b- * Mystery Man: You don't need to see my badge. * Cadmus Personnel: I... I don't need to see your badge. * Mystery Man: Good... Now, forget you saw me... oh, and do me a favor. Look after that girl in that cell. Okay? Good... footsteps Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of the original Oracle Files: Ace 1. * The mystery man is Maxwell Lord. It is theorized that he may be Ace's biological father. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ace (1/3) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Ace (1/3) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Maxwell Lord/Appearances Category:Ace/Appearances Category:Cadmus Labs/Appearances Category:Charlton's Point/Appearances